Familiar Silhouette
by MasquedMagick
Summary: Naruto is trying to relax in a hot spring when an all too familiar silhouette appears on the other side of the pool. Sasunaru. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto nor any of the characters affiliated with it. They are owned by Masashi Kishimoto.

**Note:** This is a completely unedited version of this story. If grammar mistakes get on your last nerve then this is not for you. If you'd like to correct the mistakes for me be my guest. I'd save me the time of having to find a reliable editor who'll read my craptastic story. I'll go back and edit it eventually.

**Warning:** This is rated mature for a reason. It contains sexual content. If you are not comfortable with reading this then I suggest you turn back now.  
If you're still with us then enjoy.

* * *

**Familiar Silhouette**

Naruto slid down into the hot water slowly. It wasn't often that he was allowed time to lounge about in hot springs and he wanted to savor the time he did have. He placed his white towel on the edge of the pool beside him before sliding down until only his eyes were above the hot liquid. His blue orbs gazed across the steaming mass of water and saw that they were the only eyes that were present. No one else was in the spring.

The blond sat up abruptly. He was sure someone had passed him on his way in. The boy scratched his head in thought. He was pretty sure that the other person was male and that this was the only male pool in the whole place. After all it was a small place with only two pools. Perhaps they had a private pool? Yes, that must be it, he thought to himself, that other person must have been a rich snot. That's why he had such an arrogant walk.

Naruto huffed. He hated arrogant people. Well everyone except...no, he refused to think of _that_ person. Besides he was supposed to be relaxing and when thinking of _that _person all he ever did was stress.

The steam around him thickened in a slightly-odd-but-not-too-alarming way. It was getting to the point where he could barely see five feet ahead when he spotted a silhouette across the pool. An awfully familiar silhouette. A muscular yet slim body frame that had a certain attractiveness to it. When the head of the silhouette turned he could see soft spikes protruding from the back of it.

Naruto's eyes went wide in disbelief and he practically began hurling himself across the pool. The water tugged him backwards as he splashed and scrambled his way toward the form. Once he reached it he found...nothing. There was absolutely nothing there. Not even a tree or a rock that he could attribute the strange shadow to.

Discouraged the boy turned around and retreated back to the spot where he had been sitting. With each step he took he cursed his stupid self for getting all worked up over nothing. When he slid back down into the water he felt the warm fuzzy feeling of the water contouring to his body once again along with something else. It was an even warmer feeling in his lower abdomen that he was quite sure had absolutely nothing to do with the water. Perhaps it was...

Naruto's thoughts were interrupted when he head giggling coming from the other side of a nearby fence. Girls, he grinned, surely it was caused by girls. He got up out of the pool, threw on his towel, quietly made his way toward the fence, and began searching for any sort of crack or hole that he could use to spy on the females in the other pool.

He spotted one, hurried toward it, and discovered... that it was covered. Another one, covered. And another one, covered. Once the blond found out that every hole in the fence has been covered with something Naruto groaned to himself. Never again was he going to ask Sakura to come with him to the hot springs.

Disgruntled he walked back over to the spring, removed his towel, and sat down in the water. The strange feeling came back once again and when he looked across the rising stream he noted that his shadowy friend has returned.

"Oi, I know you aren't real," he said to the now offensive mass.

Silence ensued. All Naruto could hear was the lapping of water on the side of the pool and the distant sound of female voices. Great, he thought to himself, now I'm not only imagining things, but I'm talking to them and waiting for them to respond?

"Who says I'm not real?" the silhouette finally replied.

The voice was deeper than Naruto remembered, but it definitely belonged to _that_ person. He was sure of it.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked tentatively.

As soon as the name left his mouth he felt the warmth, which he was now sure was a pressure, in his lower regions increase. His face turned redder when he thought about it. Suddenly he heard the water near the silhouette sloshing about and he began blinking rapidly. It was an illusion right? A figment of his imagination.

The sound was getting closer and closer. Naruto slammed his eyes shut. Fake, not real. Fake, not real. He began repeating the mantra in his head. Once the blond was satisfied that he had repeated the statement enough in his head he opened his eyes again and found that he was staring into two pools of onyx.

The boy in front of Naruto smirked and leaned towards the blond's right ear. His breath tickled the earlobe and he whispered, "Who else would it be?"

Naruto gasped when he felt fingers wrap around his now hardened length and squeeze. Sasuke leaned back and smirked into the boy's face. His black eyes had a devilish look in them when he descended onto Naruto's mouth. The kiss was rough, lusty, and filled with longing. Tongues clashed in a fight for dominance and Sasuke won. When the older boy pulled back Naruto was sure that his lip was bruised and bleeding, but he didn't much care.

"Sasuke," he whimpered when the raven-haired male began moving the hand that was on Naruto's member.

Sasuke began nipping, sucking, and licking at the blond boy's neck. He trailed kisses down to Naruto's collarbone as he pumped his hand at a sickeningly slow speed. Naruto started bucking himself forward to try to increase the friction, but every time he did Sasuke would clamp down painfully into Naruto's skin. The blond soon stopped and resolved to letting Sasuke do whatever he wished no matter how crazy it was making him.

The onyx-eyed male continued torturing Naruto with his slow movements until he reached the blond's hardened nipples. Once he started circling the nubs with his tongue he simultaneously began stroking the slit on Naruto's head. Naruto responded by arching his back while moaning. Sasuke grinned at the gesture and then pushed Naruto up onto the side of the pool.

He quickly spread the Naruto's legs, thrust into him, and began pumping without asking the blond boy if he was ready or not. It was painful and Naruto couldn't help but let a cry out. He felt like he was being split in two and Sasuke seemed to have no intention of stopping his painful thrusts. However soon the searing pain was replaced by pleasure and Naruto found himself rocking his hips in rhythm with Sasuke.

The raven-haired boy shifted and suddenly Naruto felt him hit a spot inside him that he wanted Sasuke to hit again and again. Each time that spot was hit Naruto cried out in ecstasy. He felt lightheaded and could barely think at all. It was even becoming hard to form coherant words.

"Sa..sas...uh...kay..." he panted out enticing Sasuke to go faster and harder with each thrust.

The two of them moaned, rocked, licked, kissed, and panted until the two of them could no longer take the pressure of it. Sasuke moaned suddenly and threw his head back. When Naruto felt the raven-haired male release inside him he came as well.

Then the world went white.

* * *

Naruto awoke to the sound of someone calling his name. The tone transitioned from Sasuke's husky voice to a higher pitched whine, "Naruto, Naruto, Naruto!"

When Naruto opened his eyes he found that instead of gazing into shining onyx eyes he was looking at some dull aqua ones.

"He's awake," Sakura turned to say to the hot spring attendant behind her.

"What happened?" Naruto rasped out to the pink-haired girl.

"Idiot," she said hugging him close, "you passed out in the hot spring. Didn't I tell you to get out if you felt lightheaded?"

Naruto chuckled to himself, "So that was all just a dream."

"A dream?" Sakura asked obviously confused.

* * *

"Yes, a dream," Sasuke said shooting an annoyed look at Karin.

God was she annoying, he thought, useful, but annoying.  
He was sitting on a log by a campfire in the woods next to the red-haired woman who had been pestering him about his sleeping habits for the past five minutes.

A confused look crossed Karin's face. Her nose scrunched up in thought. She opened her mouth to say something to Sasuke, but then acted as if she'd rather not. She then repeated the gesture again and again until Sasuke had enough of it.

"What?" he asked obviously annoyed.

"Ummm...why were you dreaming about ramen ingredients? Do you have some sort of ramen fetish?" she finally asked.

Sasuke blushed with a surprised look on his face. Had he actually said that aloud?  
The look didn't last long. He glared at Karin in reply, got up, and walked off into the woods without answering her.

Karin made a mental note to buy him some fishcakes in the next town.

* * *

**A/N**: Eh, I'm kinda wishy washy about this story. I'm not sure if I like it or not.  
I've never wrote smut for Naruto before.  
I liked the idea at first but as I went along I kept thinking, "Someone has probably already done this exact setup with this pairing already and has done it lot better than I ever can."

Also it seemed a lot longer when I was writing it then when I saw the actual word count. It's awfully short compared to the last oneshot I wrote.

Oh well, I'll take it down If end up absolutely hating it.

Reviews are loved in any form (good or bad).  
(Also if you see in any glaring grammar mistakes feel free to point them out.)


End file.
